NorIce Drabbles
by nyaspurrnya
Summary: A collection of NorIce drabbles I wrote. Most will be in a non-brother AU, and all of them are fluff because I can't write angst. APH Norway, APH Iceland, and possibly the other Nordics and Hong Kong. This will probably be updated frequently, though most of them will be pretty short. please review/favorite/follow if you enjoy! feel free to suggest AUs/situations! APH / Hetalia
1. good night

Hello! This will just be a bunch of NorIce drabbles I wrote. Please feel free to suggest AUs or situations. (these will all be in a non-brother AU, or at least most of them will)

* * *

Emil's phone buzzed. It was a text from Lukas.

 **i'll be home a few hours late. miss u ( ˘ ³˘)**

Emil rolled his eyes and smiled. Lukas seemed stoic and serious when you looked at him, but he was actually the sweetest guy Emil knew. He replied, **ok** **see u tonight 3** , and put his phone down. He didn't know how long he watched Netflix on his laptop before falling asleep, but he must have been more tired than he thought because he was out cold.

"I'm home," Lukas announced as he closed the door to the apartment behind him. "Emil?" Lukas called out again after not hearing a reply. Nothing. Then a snore. 'Ah,' Lukas thought, 'so he fell asleep on me.' He walked over to the couch where he found Emil fast asleep, lying there in front of his laptop. Lukas smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend whose laptop was still playing Grey's Anatomy. He bent over and picked Emil up gingerly, trying his best not to jerk him awake. He laid the teen on their bed and tucked him in under the covers, then after changing out of his work clothes he joined the other in bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Emil's waist. Lukas kissed the crown of Emil's head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, kjæreste."


	2. Mr Puffin makes the rules

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Em, I'm sorry I insulted your bird, but can we please just go back to that making out thing?"

"No. You hurt Mr. Puffin's feelings and your not getting any until he forgives you." Emil crossed his arms and put on the sternest face possible, though Lukas just thought he looked adorable like that.

"It's a bird, Emil. I don't think it's capable of holding grudges or forgiving people."

"Stop calling Mr. Puffin an 'it'! You're just making him even madder."

"Emil, please…"

"Hey, don't beg me. Talk to Mr. Puffin. He makes the rules around here."

"What do you want me to do? Bribe him with fish?"

"I don't know. That's your problem. Now get out," Emil was definitely not letting Lukas off the hook this time. "And put on some clothes."

Lukas huffed and grabbed his pillow from the bed, then left the room. As he set up his makeshift bed on the couch, he heard Mr. Puffin squawk. It would _not_ stop. "Could you shut it already?" Lukas wasn't taking any of this from the bird that had thrown away his chances of sex tonight. Mr. Puffin squawked again, and again, and _again._

"Mr. Puffin, what is it?" Emil asked groggily as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Bird won't shut up."

Emil sighed and opened the fridge to pull out a bucket of fish. He threw a few in the air towards the bird, who skillfully caught all three in its beak. "Go to sleep," Emil said.

"I was trying to but the bird wouldn't let me."

"I was talking to Mr. Puffin." Emil then retreated to the bedroom.


	3. Friday nights

Emil and Lukas sat together huddled under a blanket on the couch. The television was playing a movie that neither were watching; Emil opting to play Pokémon instead and Lukas reading the same book for the third time. Every minute or so, they'd kiss lazily, then Emil would go back to his game and Lukas would continue reading. This was the perfect Friday night for the both of them; warm cuddles and kisses, and movies and books. Every Friday, they did the same thing. Neither could ever get tired of it. Later they'd order pizza or take-out and eat on the couch. Or maybe if the weather was chilly, they'd make hot chocolate (though Lukas prefers coffee) and kindle a fire in the fireplace.

"I love you," Lukas whispered against Emil's lips after another gentle kiss.

"Me too," Emil whispered back and pressed another kiss to Lukas's lips before nuzzling his face into his neck.


	4. hot guy on the bus

Lukas was standing at the back of the bus. He couldn't help but notice the person in front of him was pretty damn cute. He looked like he was on some sort of social media, and was staring down at his phone so it was kind of difficult for Lukas to see his entire face. But from what Lukas could see, the boy was fucking adorable. Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop and said boy was practically flung backward, right into Lukas's arms.

Lukas smirked, so slightly that it was hardly noticeable, and said, "I think you just fell for me."

The boy stuttered but seemed to give up on trying to speak, because he only stood back up and straightened his glasses. He attempted to cover his blush with his hand but it wasn't really working. Once he had finally regained the ability to speak properly he said, "Um, th-thanks…" in a quiet voice.

"No, thank you. I got to catch a cute guy today," Lukas was still smirking.

"Wha-at..?"

"I'm Lukas."

"... I'm Emil. Uh, it's nice to meet you?"

"We should go out for coffee sometime. How about it?"

"U-um, yeah, sure," Emil could barely speak again, the poor boy was cripplingly awkward.

"Here's my number. I have to get off on this stop. See you later, Emil." Lukas handed Emil a slip of paper and left.

Emil was frozen in shock. Maybe he'd get to go out for coffee with a hot guy later.


	5. insomnia

Emil tossed and turned, staring up at the ceiling. He just couldn't fall asleep tonight. He looked over at Lukas, who was still sleeping soundly. Lukas was always a deep sleeper so it didn't bother him when Emil rolled around like this. Emil sighed and scooted towards his boyfriend to shake him lightly. He whispered gently, "Lukas, wake up."

After a minute or so of shaking and whispering, Lukas grunted and opened his eyes slowly. "Em? What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

Lukas didn't say anything. Instead, he rolled as close to Emil as possible, wrapped an arm around the other's waist and the other hand threaded through his boyfriend's hair. He kissed Emil lightly on the forehead and continued running his hand through his hair. Lukas did this every time Emil's insomnia was troubling him and it never failed to calm the other so he'd finally drift to sleep.

"Thanks," Emil whispered before sleep overtook him.

"Anything for you," Lukas whispered back and kissed Emil again before falling asleep himself.


	6. perfect

Emil was on the phone with his boyfriend, who was currently on a business trip in England. "Okay. Yeah, alright. Me too. I love you too. Bye." There was a beep and the call ended.

"So, like, is he hot?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. Is he hot?" Leon had never met Lukas before and still wasn't sure if this 'Lukas' was good enough for his best friend.

"That's not what's important," Emil reprimanded and muttered, "but, yeah he's pretty hot."

"What's he like?"

"He's perfect."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Fine. He's kind of cold to other people, but he can be really sweet. And he can be pretty sarcastic. He has a thing for coffee and butter, and he has this cross pin thing he always wears in his hair. He has super soft hair; it's like a golden blond. And he has a really cute Norwegian accent, it's actually kind of sexy." Emil kept talking about Lukas until he ran out of things to say.

"You didn't have to be that specific."


End file.
